Regrets
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: When someone dies, someone has regrets. For anybody that have loved and lost. That simple. Bad summary. Good story. Check it out. Thank you.


**Regrets**

**Author:** LexaLaneLK

**Characters:** Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley

**Warnings:** Character's Death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my laptop.

**AN:** This history does not form part of my series. But I couldn't take it away from me. I believe that we settle this on the Seventh book, someone dies, and another person has regrets. Although the history is of Ron and Hermione, I believe that this applies to anyone that have loved and lost. Let me know if you like it, or if seems too Angsty or something. Anyway, here's the story. Hope you like it.

Any grammar mistakes are mine. This is what happens when you write in 20 minutes.

***

If I tell you what I fell, I won't tell you everything. Because what I feel, is bigger than words.

If I show you what I feel, I won't show you everything. Because what I feel, is bigger than a caress.

If I try to make you feel what I feel, you will not feel everything. Because what I feel, is impossible to feel.

And therefore I did not tell you.

And therefore I did not show you.

And therefore I did not make you feel.

Because of pride.

Greatness.

Fear.

Because now that you are not here, because now that you left me here, because now that I have lost you, I am empty.

Because I should have said how important you were for me, that there was not a being with whom I dreamed more than with you, that it just took a look, a smile, a caress, a fight, to make my pulse rise and I felt power.

As a drug.

You were my drug.

I needed you to live. I need you to live. To keep going.

Because now that you are not, the side of the bed that I wanted to be filled with you, will remain empty.

Because now that you are not, the dreams that with you I wanted to be real, they will not be it.

Because now that you are not, my life, my soul, my reason to live, makes no sense.

Because now that you are not.

The world collapses around me, the sky is getting closer, the air is vanishing, the floor does not endure, and life slips away.

***

I see you fall, and I ran towards you.

I run by you.

I listen to people shouting, crying, but I just recognize your name. My lips whisper your name over and over again, my hands approach you to me, and they caress you gently, with care, just in case I do you more damage.

But then I remember your voice, telling me that love cannot do damage.

And I know that I don't hurt you.

My hand caresses a lock of your hair, and my tears clean your cheeks. My body gives you for first and last time all my love.

I love you.

And I didn't let you know it.

Your body lies down motionless before me, and although outside the world continues fighting, I stop. I lie next to you, and I get closer to you, so close, that I almost feel pressed.

But I like this.

I like to feel me yours. I put your arms, with a lot of effort around my body, as if we were embracing, and put my head on your chest.

The hope inside me, believes to listen your heart beats. Or perhaps is that without you, there's no reason at all.

The tears fall from my cheeks to your shirt ripped by the fight, burned by the fury, and my fingers draw gently, by the orifices, our names intertwined. I smile sweetly, and I imagine you doing it also.

My other hand continues in your hair, and clear some locks out of your face.

You seem to sleep.

I ask myself if this is how it would be sleeping with you every night. Being hugged and protected by you.

A sigh escapes from my lips.

And I feel my chest compress.

I raise my head a little, and I incline to kiss your neck.

You are still warm.

I kiss you on your shoulders, your chest, your neck, your cheeks, your forehead, and I finalize reach your lips.

And then a sob takes over my body.

I have lost you.

My dreams go with you.

My love goes away.

I imagine you sleeping next to me, I imagine awaking next to you, I imagine to have been with you, to be yours during a single night.

What would I not give for a night?

A night in which, I could be with you in body and soul, without fears, without doubts, without caring about the world.

Just you.

Just to show you my love. Give you my love. Kiss you until my lips hurts. Love you till it hurts. Sleep next to you, and not awake to this nightmare.

Because my only objective, my only reason to keep fighting, were you.

A noise interrupts our bed.

Bed I say?

Floor is.

But it does not matter. Here I love you. Here we love ourselves.

Here I am yours. Here you are mine.

And tonight, until we wake up, nothing will be able to separate you of me.

I kiss you again.

Are you cold love?

Take my heat, and together we will be okay.

Take my life. My soul. My body. My being.

Take me with you, because here there is no reason to keep fighting for.

And our family? The one that we were going to have when all this ends?

All goes with you.

I sat, and I put you on my lap, I kiss you on your forehead, and I take care of you all night.

And that night, for the first time, I am yours.

I take care of you, I love you, kiss you.

As in a future I should do it.

As in the past I should have done it.

And the stars are witnesses of my crying, of my sorrow, of my love.

And I spend our night, whispering histories to your ear, fantasies that we must have carried out, things that we must have said.

Whispering you words from the bottom of my heart.

Dreaming with you.

And that night, nothing matter anymore. Just your body next to mine, your lips grazing mine, and our dreams dancing in the sky.

But then something happens, and I smile.

The world will be able to keep going, but my heart without you, is no longer beating.

Perhaps someday I see you again, and we will be able to do, to say, everything that we did not do.

And you know what the first thing I will do is?

I will kiss you and I will tell you how much I love you.

Not do that before, was my mistake.


End file.
